Greensleeves
by Luci Ferenzina
Summary: As Chrome Dokuro moved through the throngs of party guests, she caught the eye of a certain silver haired, loud shark… S96! Songfic.


Greensleeves

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfic

Summary: As 17 years old Chrome Dokuro moved through the throngs of party guests, she caught the eye of a certain silver haired, loud shark… Songfic.

Pairing: S96 (Okay it's odd but they are my most beloved characters, so I kinda thrown them together)

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. All belongs to Akira Amano.

_Alas my love, you do me wrong_

_To cast me off discourteously_

_I have loved you all so long_

_Delighting in your company_

She walked across the courtyard, weaving skillfully in and out of the crowd. With people gossiping and laughing while unseen rivalry silently creeping through the air, the garden party was in full swing. Men in suits, polished and elegant; women clad in long gowns, diamonds and rubies and sapphires and jewels innumerable adorned their perfumed and carefully made up bodies moved to and fro. Crystal glasses clinked together occasionally in a toast, the good wine imported from sunny southern France swayed gently with the movements of the glasses, casting light spots on the white linen tablecloth.

He was standing at the very edge of the party, leaning against a tall oak tree, the sunlight dancing on his long silver hair, a glass in his hand, from which he occasionally took a sip.

And he was watching her.

She had let her hair down today, instead of the stereotype pineapple style (which he was glad, for he hated to consider her ties with that thrice accused Mukuro Rokudo), the mass of violet cascaded freely over her shoulders and down her back. An apple green silk gown embraced her figure, the sleeves trimmed with gold. Except for a slender gold chain around her white throat, she wore no jewels.

Yet she was still the Odette of the swan flock. At least in his eyes.

He watched as she pushed a strand of stray hair back, all the while smiling at strangers, which made him irritated.

He liked to watch her, no matter how reluctant was he to admit it. Even though she never glanced at him, not even once.

_Greensleeves was my delight_

_Greensleeves was all my joy_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold_

_And who but my Lady Greensleeves_

You love her, Squ. That transvestite Lussuria had commented.

He, of course, scoffed. Of course he wasn't in love with her. He, the exalted and feared sword emperor, would NEVER fall for a woman, and especially not with one of the Vongola brats. These he told that self-proclaimed romantic she-male and reminded himself over and over whenever in her presence.

But, he found, to his uttermost outrage, that he actually enjoyed being in her company. The days without her were listless and gloomy, as though she was the moonlight of his night.

Maybe he just wanted her physically. Hell, any normal male with normally functioning senses would want to fuck her. After all, Chrome Dokuro, in all her seventeen-year-old glory, was a delicious sight to behold.

To his great disappointment, besides brief conversations filled with courtesy, in the four years that they had known each other, they never had an actual interaction.

_I have been ready at your hand_

_To grant whatever you would crave _

_I have waged both life and land_

_Your love and good will for to have_

She had reached her destination-the place where the Vongola Decimo stood with his guardians (minus that cow kid, Lambo, who was lingering at the buffet table, gulping down food gluttonously.) and a few guests. Seeing her approach, Tsunayoshi Sawada smiled brightly. Disengaging from his conversations, he said something to her.

It must had been a compliment, for as he watched, she blushed slightly and smiled in return, murmuring words that, over all the din, were unable to reach his ear.

He thought of the violets he had brought, placed carefully and sneakily in the back seat of his Maserati. They were meant for her and he still felt nervous about confronting her with them.

What the hell was he suppose to say? It wasn't something that happened every day, him, the mighty Superbi Squalo, running off sending flowers to some girl like some love-struck, hot-headed teenager? No, he was just feeling, hmm, let's call it merciful, today. That's all. Nothing wrong with that.

But why the fuck was he feeling so goddamn tense?

_Thou couldst desire no earthly thing_

_But still thou hadst it readily_

_Thy music still to play and sing_

_And yet thou wouldst not love me_

The dance had begun. And she had accepted Mukuro's invitation. As she would. He thought bitterly.

She twirled, spun, and wove with the music, like a dream, the green gown rippling as she moved. And he watched her hungrily, like a shark eyeing its prey, with his imagination completely out of his control.

Oh, how he would love to slice that pineapple in half and took the place by her instead, with his arm around her small waist, gazing down at her. And she'll look up at him with her purple eye clouded with lust. And then, maybe, maybe, no, naturally, a kiss, from those lips of dewy rose petals. Ah, ah! Visions- sensual acts, forbidden pleasures- flashed before his eyes as she continued her bewitching moves. She was turning him on unknowingly, with her myriad movements. His gaze was like razors on her seducing skin.

The music stopped, all of a sudden.

He watched, furious with himself, as she laughed heartily, at the young man holding her hand.

_Alas, Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu_

_God I pray to prosper thee_

_For I am still thy lover true_

_Come again and love me_

He caught up with her in one of the myriad corridors of the Vongola HQ.

"Voi, Dokuro."

She turned, and he saw her surprise upon seeing him.

"Signor Squalo?"

He mentally gulped, fingers fidgeted with the flowers he hid behind his back. She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but swallowed hard.

"I…"he was just about to pick up his godforsaken pride, when someone called her name.

"Oh, sorry! I almost forgot! Coming!" She called back.

Turning back to him, she said, still smiling: "I'll see you some other day, is that all right?"

He could do nothing but nod.

She turned and walked away.

And to think he just stared after her, transfixed, like a complete idiot! Until finally returning to his senses, he angrily tossed the flowers onto the floor.

Almost immediately he regretted it, after checking that the coast was absolutely clear, he bend down to gather them up.

Some other day. She had said.

Very well then, he would wait.

_Greensleeves was all my joy_

_Greensleeves was my delight_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold_

_And who but my Lady Greensleeves_

-END-

**A/N: lyrics throughout the fic from "Greensleeves", a sixteenth century English folk song that I just loved.**


End file.
